SLG: Quand plusieurs se rencontrent pour faire qu'un
by Melra L
Summary: Paris, août 2014. Une jeune femme emménageait avec ses frères et sœurs, dans un appartement simple de Paris. Alors qu'ils pensaient vivre seuls... Ils remarquèrent que ce qu'ils avaient loués était une collocation pas aussi évidentes que prévue. Reprise de mon blog de Fanfic-SLG OC/SLG
1. Chapter 1

Narrateur Melody.

 _Le visionnage de l'épisode 85 est terminé, et j'ai trouvé que Mathieu Sommet s'améliorait. Il est vrai que depuis le tout début de son émission, son style et son travail se sont améliorés et c'est mieux ainsi. Par contre, ses personnalités me paraissent de plus en plus vivantes dans la vie réelle. Elles ne semblent plus contrôlés par l'esprit de Mathieu, mais là je ne serai dire si cela est mieux ainsi, car de mon côté, je vis la même chose.  
Je m'appelle Melody, j'ai 25 ans, j'ai deux sœurs jumelles, 3 sœurs cadettes et ainsi qu'un frère cadet, mais la vérité c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est venu au monde par le billet de mes parents. À vrai dire, ils se sont matérialisés à l'état de bébé pendant mon enfance. Ce sont des personnalités, mais elles ont leurs identités déclarés et je me dois donc de les appelés sœurs vu que nous avons tout de même le même ADN à quelques différences près, le chaînons de la couleur des yeux et du comportement ont été modifié sauf l'inverse avec John, mon double masculin, il a tout de moi, sauf le sexe. Des fois, on nous prends pour des jumeaux. Il est vrai qu'il vient de moi, mais il est plus jeune.  
Je relève ma tête et vois que nous sommes arrivés à destination, car oui, j'étais en voyage. Pas n'importe quel voyage, j'emménage dans Paris, pour me rapproché de mon poste d'enseignante, à vrai dire, je viens d'être mutée. Mais je ne suis pas seule bien évidemment. Mes sœurs ainsi que mon frère m'ont accompagnés. Je ne peux plaindre que mes futurs voisins des dommages que nous allons leurs causer, quoi que moi je n'y suis volontairement pas mêler. Et pour parler de Problème, je ne peux que l'assurer. L'une des « jumelles », River est une vraie psychopathe aux idées maux tournées, ne s'empêchant pas d'aller violer un homme juste pour le tuer par la suite. Mon autre « Jumelle » Stella, quand à elle, est très gentille, parfois sadique, mais la seule chose qu'elle sait réellement faire est de détruire tout ce qu'elle construit, cela peut aller d'un simple grille pain, à une machine à laver. Par contre mes cadets eux sont pires... L'une d'elle Dauphi, toujours habillée en panda et je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, aime chanté, dire voir même crier qu'elle est un vrai panda. Pour me rappeler qu'elle va jusqu'à me faire aller au restaurant chinois rien que pour avoir une simple pousse de bambou, et là c'est moi qui me fait passer pour une folle, surtout si je devrais annoncer que j'ai un panda chez moi... On irait bien m'arrêter. Ma seconde cadette, elle s'appelle Cana, et c'est une hippie. Personnellement je trouve que c'est une coïncidence car Cana ressemble à Cannabis, ou peut-être est-ce mes idées illuminati. Quoi que je ne le suis pas. Je ne crois pas trop à la théorie du complot comme ma plus jeune « sœur » du nom de Tania qui est une geek de première qualité, pas autant que le Geek de Mathieu, mais une geek quand même. Son passe temps est d'allée jouer dans des cafés, dans sa chambre sur ses consoles, et même de mettre des cosplay. Bon, ils auront aussi affaire avec mon petit frère, John, c'est mon parfait opposé physique, c'est un garçon, il a des airs de mecs et tous le tralalas, quoi que je trouve qu'avec La fille il n'y pas trop de différence, la Fille est féministe et lui c'est un Macho... S'il y a des filles dans l'immeuble, je ne peux m'empêcher de les consolé psychologiquement pour le moment...  
Sortant du camion, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir que l'immeuble est très grand, je comprends sans doute pourquoi le propriétaire de l'immeuble ai accepter de nous loger mes sœurs, John et moi dans le même appartement. Peut-être il y a-t-il d'autre grande famille comme la nôtre ?  
Mon regard se tourne vers John qui semble assez surpris de la grandeur de l'immeuble, je ne peux que lui faire mon regard le plus rassurant et entre pour la première fois avec un carton. D'après ce que le propriétaire m'avait dit je serais au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Je ne peux donc que monter les escaliers pour y aller.  
Un étage de monté, rapidement suivit par le deuxième et enfin le dernier. Celui de ma destination.  
Mes sœurs prennent aussi un de leurs cartons et me suivent rapidement. A cet instant, le plus dure n'est pas de monter les escaliers, mais plutôt de savoir quel appartement est-ce, car visiblement, aucuns numéros ne se trouvent sur les portes.  
Super et en plus je ne me trouve pas en possession de plan, comme j'avais dans l'ancien immeuble dans lequel nous vivions.  
J'avance dans le couloir, même si je n'y vois presque rien, sans doute comme les autres. Essayant d'avancer, je fais de simple pas, regardant parfois à droite et à gauche. En tout cas la seule chose que je vois à présent est le plafond blanc et lumineux. Je dégage avec délicatesse le carton devant moi, m'asseyant et regardant qui j'avais en face de moi... Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois, Geek, le geek... Non... C'est impossible. Enfin c'est ce que je crois pour le moment, c'est sans doute une hallucination, je me relève tout en m'excusant rapidement et avance jusqu'à l'appartement et je vois que River se trouve déjà à l'intérieur sans que je ne face quoi que se soit.  
Tout en déposant mon carton, je remarque qu'ils sont déjà tous occupés à faire ce qu'ils font de mieux, mettre le bazar, alors que je n'ai encore rien fait. Je n'ai même pas pu encore placer un seul objet. Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mérité cela ? Une vie comme celle-là.  
Je regarde lentement la seule porte fermée, c'est celle qui deviendra sans doute ma chambre et y entre, je la trouve tout de même assez spacieuse, malgré le fait que je la trouve un peu trop simple. Mais en tout cas, je n'entends pas ce raffut de la part de ses frères et sœurs. Je regarde sur la droite, ce lit simple collé au mur et pourtant si remplies de vie auquel se rajoutera pendant quelque temps la mienne. Je prends le carton présent sur le matelas et l'ouvre doucement, retrouvant mes livres, mes carnets, mes crayons que je prends et dépose délicatement sur chacun des étages de la bibliothèque déjà présente.  
Il faudrait que je termine au plus vite cette chambre pour mieux les surveiller, et surveiller est un grand mot, il faudrait plus que je joue au gendarme... Pas seulement... Mais bon. Tout ce que je dois faire à présent est de bien m'installer.  
Un cri se fait entendre depuis le salon, et celui-ci est bien perçant car il se continue dans ma chambre... Ce cri est typique de Tania poursuivit par River pour un simple échauffement sexuelle. Elle n'attendait que ça la River, que j'ai le dos tournée pour s'en prendre à la plus jeune. Elle risque de m'entendre. Tania coince avec « force » la porte de ma chambre haletant de tout son corps. Mon regard se tourne pour terminer tout ce que je peux encore ranger en cet instant. Les grognements de River au travers de la porte, me rappelle que Mathieu n'a sans doute pas les mêmes problèmes que moi en dehors de son émission... Quoi que... Cela pourrait être pire... Car il est vrai que les hommes sont pires que les femmes... Mais là, je n'en sais toujours rien... Savoir qui du Patron ou de River est le plus pervers et plus méchants.  
Lentement, je m'approche de ma jeune sœur et la recule de la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire face à River.  
Son regard ne m'effraie pas, au contraire, le connaissant, le mien en devient totalement indifférent tout en essayant d'avoir des allures protecteur pour la plus jeune. Mes points fermés j'avance vers River et la coince contre un mur. Jamais je n'ai eu une telle emprise sur l'une de mes sœurs, surtout sur la plus rebelle d'entre elle. Je lui prends rapidement les poignets, alors que c'est pas tellement dans mes habitudes, mais elle a été trop loin dans ce que je peux tolérer de sa part..._

\- Maintenant tu arrêtes River ! On s'était toutes mises d'accord que personnes ne devait violer qui que se soit de la famille dans cette maison et dans les alentours... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu veux violer notre sœur ?  
\- Melody... Melody... Melody... Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre ce qu'était un rapport sexuelle.  
\- Oui, je n'en doute pas avec toi River, mais Tania n'est pas consentante, alors c'est considéré comme un viol ma chère, je croyais que tu étais au courant ? Oh non c'est vrai pour la « patronne » tout ce qui est illégal pour la société est légal pour toi.  
\- Exactement Mel, donc si j'avais envie de ce qui est pour toi la violer, je peux le faire.  
\- Non, non et NON ! Maintenant fiche le camp de ma vue !

 _River s'en alla rapidement dans le salon, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rapide et directe dans ses mouvements. Sans doute le fait, que ce déménagement m'a rendu dernièrement plus agressive, encore plus qu'elle en temps normal. Mon cœur bat suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre à cet instant.  
Je retourne mon regard vers ma Tania toujours traumatisée par ce que River a voulut lui faire subir, je n'aime pas quand elle est ainsi... Je la prends dans mes bras et me rends compte de ce que la torture mentale de River reflète sur elle... De la peur... Et tout autre sentiment négatif.  
J'embrasse délicatement le front de ma jeune sœur, et la laisse rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre, avec ses jeux vidéos et tout ce qui peut la rendre heureuse.  
Rapidement, je rejoins le salon, où mon frère faisait déjà de la musculation... Où Dauphi chantait déjà le dernier Instant Panda par cœur... Où Cana fumait encore son joint et où Stella préparait encore une nouvelle invention, dont j'en craint le pire.  
Mais où est cette peste... cette « patronne » que je lui face bouffer toute la tristesse qu'elle a engendré sur Tania. _

\- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVER!

 _Et pourtant aucune réponse de sa part, je parie qu'elle est tout de même partie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ose encore sortir malgré mes interdictions... Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je ne la tue pas... Pourquoi je ne la supprime pas, pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal à autrui... Mais en attendant, je ne peux pas, j'ai vécu avec elle depuis que je suis née, nous avons le même âge, mais elle fait partie de moi, mais moi je ne fais pas partie d'elle... Et je ne pourrais sans doute pas supporter sa mort.  
Je pars en direction de sa chambre, sans doute l'un des seuls endroits où elle a pu se réfugier, et pourtant, elle n'y est pas, la seule chose qui s'y trouve sont tous ses posters pornographique d'hommes et ses magazines du même styles, quelle perverse River... Je sais en tout cas qu'elle n'a put aller dans la chambre de Tania, sinon, je l'aurais déjà entendu s'époumoner avec une extrême vitesse. Je retourne dans le salon et toujours rien, elle n'est toujours pas là. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, regarde par dessus le balcon et rien, elle n'y est pas... Hmm... Elle ne changera donc jamais, utilisé les ombres pour s'y dissimuler. Je hurle son prénom à la fenêtre pour qu'elle m'entende et surtout qu'elle revienne. Elle ne connaît encore rien de Paris et elle y va comme si de rien n'était... Non de Dieu, quand elle rentre, je suis sûre qu'elle va m'entendre...J'observe Dauphi calmement, je sais par expérience, que dés que River est un sujet à problèmes, elle est prête à tout pour t'aider... Il faut qu'elle me dise, si elle l'a vu partir, je suis certaine qu'elle doit savoir l'endroit où elle se trouve._

\- Dauphi ? Sais-tu où est River ?  
\- Partie dehors Mel... Comme d'habitude. J'aurais pu l'empêcher, mais tu sais comme elle est.  
\- OH CA OUI ! Je sais comment elle est... Je la hais, mais je la hais...  
\- Dis pas ça Melody...

 _Elle a raison, en attendant, je crois que mes cris ont dérangé un ou deux voisins, car j'entends déjà la porte de l'appartement être martelé faut que j'aille m'excuser, j'ouvre la porte...  
Non ce n'est pas possible...  
Mathieu Sommet..._

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre 1 vous à plu?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)**

 **Fanfic-Slg pour vous Servir.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elle a raison, en attendant, je crois que mes cris ont dérangé un ou deux voisins, car j'entends déjà la porte de l'appartement être martelé faut que j'aille m'excuser, j'ouvre la porte...**_

 _ **Non ce n'est pas possible...**_

 _ **Mathieu Sommet...**_

Narrateur Mathieu.

 _Je tambourine la porte du nouveau ou de la nouvelle voisine, déjà avoir poussé le Geek, peut-être sans le vouloir ça passe, mais interrompre le début du tournage de l'épisode 86 est impardonnable. Et pourtant je dois bien me rendre compte que j'exagère un peu..._

 _C'est une jeune femme qui m'ouvre la porte et pourtant elle semble un peu gêné de ce qu'il se passe... Sans doute un trop plein, un déménagement ?_

 _Ses yeux bruns semblent se cacher derrière ses cheveux blonds, et pourtant rien ne m'échappent... Le cri devait venir d'elle, j'en suis certain, et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas toute seule dans cet appartement. Je continue à la regarder avec intérêt. Elle me regarde encore et semble m'analyser, malgré le fait qu'elle semble me connaître. Une fane sans doute... Je sens que je vais le regretter, car je ne tiens pas à voir des millions de fans devant chez moi, allant des plus discrètes au plus hystériques._

 _Mon regard se dirige vers ce qu'il y a derrière elle, il y a au moins quelques filles qui lui ressemble énormément, même ce garçon sans presque aucune pilosité faciale. Des jumeaux ? Ou autre ? Cela je n'en sais rien._

 _Notre silence semble continuer pendant de longues minutes, et nous n'échangeons que quelques regards. Et pourtant, il faut que je lui dise de faire moins de bruits, sinon les autres vont s'impatienter dans quelques temps. Surtout quand on sait avec quels énergumènes je vis... Je recule doucement ma tête et vois que le Patron est déjà sur le seuil de la porte, regardant dans ma direction, super... Je peux déjà comprends que l'on prends énormément de retard. Même Geek ne semble pas rassurer que je parte autant de temps, surtout juste pour une simple broutille. Je continue à la regarder..._

 _Cette jeune femme reste impassible et regarde une jeune femme revenir en la bousculant, et mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elles se ressemblent, comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais comme tous les autres, tout compte fait. Celle qui l'a bousculé s'adosse contre le mur, une cigarette à la main, la parfaite copie féminine de James, ce fichu Patron pervers, vaniteux et sournois...En gros le plus grand criminel que la France n'ai eut à porter._

 _Et pourtant... Il peut être quelqu'un de sympathique..._

 _Tout comme elle doit l'être, et pourtant il me semble l'avoir déjà vu en convention... À la Japan Expo il me semble..._

\- Excuses-moi de te déranger, mais serait-il possible de faire moins de bruit, je suis en plein tournage de...

\- De ton émission Salut Les Geeks... Oh je ne savais pas, je suis désolée, je viens juste..

\- D'emménager... Bah je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter... Mais je dois tout de même le faire par politesse, Mathieu Sommet.

\- Enchantée de vous... enfin te connaître, je m'appelle Melody Mount.

\- Et nous on compte pour du beurre ?

 _Je regarde celle qui m'a adressé cette parole, c'est celle que je qualifierai de si c'est peut-être ce qu'elle est au point de vue de son caractè pourtant Melody si je retiens bien rigole légèrement. Un rire doux je dois bien l'avouer. Et malgré le fait que je sois en plein tournages de l'épisode 86, cela ne me dérange pas de rencontrer ces nouveaux arrivants._

 _Des arrivants tout de même assez bruyant à l'entente les cris de deux des sœ rien qu'à ne voir le regard de cette jeune femme, cela doit être habitude qui semble assez semblable à celui que je vis avec mes personnalités... Et pourtant cette habitude lui ressemble, mais sa réaction en reste identique à la mienne. C'est intéressant._

 _Très intéressant même, parce que bien que nous nous connaissions à peine, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Je rentre chez elle après qu'elle m'ait permit d'entrer dans son appartement. Et pourtant, je suis très bien accueilli alors que tous les cartons sont encore remplis. J'observe tout le salon, il est déjà décoré de tout ce qui est photos, je peux apercevoir que toutes ses personnes sont identiques sauf au niveau des yeux et des mimiques, ainsi qu'au niveau vestimentaire, tous différents. Ma main prend l'une des photos qui me semble familière... Familière,car je m'aperçois que je suis sur cette photo, j'en suis sure maintenant c'était à la Japan Expo, car au vue de la tenue de cette famille, ils ne seraient pas habillés ainsi quotidiennement. Et pourtant leurs cosplays étaient magnifiques, ils représentaient tous une de mes personnalités où moi-même. Et je pense que c'était pour cela que je les ai rejoins pour prendre une photo, mais je n'avais rien demandé d'autre... Si j'avais su qu'ils deviendraient un jour mes voisins, je leurs aurait demandé... Comme quoi le destin fait parfois bien les choses._

 _Tout en déposant la photo à sa place, je remarque qu'ils m'observent tous, enfin, sauf Melody qui se met à l'écart. Pourtant, elle semblait surprise de me voir et de me faire entrer... Les regards que nous nous échangeons tous sont tout de même étrange, des regards d'admiration, et d'autre de haine, surtout celui de la jeune femme habillée de me retourne en souriant et remarque qu'ils sont réellement habillé comme nous, sauf ce mec qui s'habille comme Lola...Avec les couleurs en négatives bien entendu... Je reçois l'invitation à m'asseoir et je le fais, et cela en toute délicatesse pour ne pas dérangé l'autre jeune femme en train d'écouter les Instants Panda de Terence, comme quoi, il est devenu totalement populaire ces derniers temps, enfin il est arrivé au Sommet de sa gloire dans l'émission._

 _Et l'émission nous apporte la bonne dose de gloire qui nous manquait depuis bien des années, surtout ses derniers temps, mais pourquoi je pense à cela alors que je découvre simplement mes nouveaux voisins. La jeune Melody s'approche encore de moi et s'installe doucement sur le canapé, elle me semble timide et honteuse à la fois, c'est étrange comme sentiment, mais cela lui vas si bien c'est même excitant... Non mais qu'est-ce que je pense-là ? On croirait entendre le Patron... Beurk._

 _Le Patron, j'avais oublié, il faut que je les prévienne du pervers sexuel se trouvant dans cet immeuble, malgré que James soit le Patron, mais aussi mon frère, il faut bien qu'ils le sachent tous pour éviter d'en devenir ces victimes, et pourtant je n'ose rien dire... Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, enfin ils vont réagir... Personne ne sait que toute la clique de SLG existe réellement, mais j'en doute tout de même... Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes yeux, et pourtant j'essaye par tous les moyens de le caché... Et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne viennent jamais avec moi en convention. Mon attention se tourne rapidement vers le bruit provenant de mon appartement, ils n'en rateront jamais une. Ils veulent se faire remarquer ou quoi ? Non, ils n'oseraient tout de même pas, ils avaient réussis à en garder le secret depuis 4 ans... Ils vont pas tout gâcher du jour au lendemain. J'espère quand même qu'Alexis fait attention à leurs moindres gestes dans l'appartement, après tout, ils peuvent tout de même vivre un peu sur le côté, sans pour autant que je n'intervienne, ce qui serait pourtant assez rare surtout avec Julien qui Geek et télécharge quelques fois des jeux de manière illégale et que je me retrouve avec quelques amandes, ou encore Arthur avec tous ses acides et tous ce qui provient de drogue et tout autre choses... Même James m'apporte moins de soucis dans tout cela alors qu'il s'agit du plus grand criminel que ce monde est porté et que par le plus grand des hasards, il est fallut que se soit moi qui le créer. Et il est vrai que parfois je me demande pourquoi je les ai crée et pourtant ils m'offrent tous quelque de magique et de magnifique dans ma vie quotidienne, j'ai appris à ne plus vivre reclus des autres, j'ai pu m'ouvrir au monde alors que jamais je n'aurais pu accomplir ceci._

 _Le regard scotché sur le café m'étant servie par Melody,enfin je ne sais pas... Elle lui ressemble énormément et est habillée plus ou moins de la même façon qu'elle, et pourtant quelque chose cloche dans tout cela... Elle semble différente, mais un bruit se fait entendre, un coup... Un second... et ensuite un dernier. Ils ont du s'impatienter, je me demande comment ils vont réagir en les voyant tous._

 _Je laisse le frère de Melody ouvrir la porte et pourtant ne semble pas surpris lorsqu'il voir le patron devant la porte... Quoi ? Le patron ? Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, ils n'ont pas pu faire cela. Envoyer celui de qu'il faut se méfier, mais bon, si c'était la seule solution à laquelle ils ont pensé, je ne peux leurs en vouloir._

 _Ce frère pourtant nous regarde Patron et moi, passant son regard sur chacun de nous pour nous distinguer et le fit entrer, se doutant tout de même de qui il est... Melody regarde le Patron entré et ne dit rien, malgré le fait que j'admets qu'elle cache bien sa peur dans ses yeux, car oui je le ressens, je ressens cette peur qu'elle peut avoir pour le prof. Elle observe ensuite son frère et entrouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit et voilà que James s'approche d'elle._

\- Et bien quoi gamine ? Tu n'as jamais vu le Patron en chaire et en os ?

\- Euh... Non, mais bon...

\- James arrêtes s'il te plaît, il s'agit tout de même de nos voisins.

\- Ouais si tu veux gamin., mais en attendant qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ici tout ce temps ? On a un épisode à tourner bordel.

\- Je sais James... Mais j'ai appris qu'ils emménageaient et donc voilà pourquoi le bruit... Au faites je te présente tous nos nouveaux voisins...

\- Ah... Super... Au moins je sais que si je suis en manque de proie, je pourrais savoir où les trouvés.

\- Pas touche... Moi c'est River Mount « Sœur Jumelle » de Melody.

 _« Sœur Jumelle » ? Pourquoi a-t-elle mit des guillemets sur les mots sœur et jumelle ? C'est étrange,et pas évident à savoir. Patron sourit en coin, pourquoi cela le fait rire ? Quel manque de maturité de sa part, alors que c'est celui qui devrait avoir le plus de mentalité, même si celle-ci est quasiment constituée de perversité. Jamais je ne le comprendrais..._

 _Jamais !_

* * *

 _ **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plut, dîtes-le moi par commentaire. C'était Melra L. de la toile pour vous servir.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

 _ **« Sœur Jumelle » ? Pourquoi a-t-elle mit des guillemets sur les mots sœur et jumelle ? C'est étrange,et pas évident à savoir. Patron sourit en coin, pourquoi cela le fait rire ? Quel manque de maturité de sa part, alors que c'est celui qui devrait avoir le plus de mentalité, même si celle-ci est quasiment constituée de perversité. Jamais je ne le comprendrais...**_

 _ **Jamais !**_

Narrateur Melody.

 _Je n'y crois pas, River ose encore dire que je suis sa « sœur jumelle ». Bon il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas ma sœur en tout point, déjà par le fait qu'elle n'est qu'une de mes personnalités. Mais je n'avais pas dans l'intention de dire à mon nouveau voisin le fait que j'étais comme lui._

 _En tout cas, je sais qu'elle les met dans la bonne voie, pour leurs permettre de connaître mon secret... Alors qu'il n'y en a pas besoin, au vue que j'essaie d'avoir une vie tout à fait normal._

 _Mon regard se tourne vers Mathieu et le Patron, ils sont bien différents que ce que j'ai déjà pu voir devant l'écran de mon ordinateur, à ce que je peux voir Patron est de la même taille que Mathieu, moi qui pensait qu'il était un peu plus grand, je me trompais. Mais il a tout de même son propre charme, un charme malsain certes, mais un charme tout de même._

 _En les regardant plus attentivement, je peux même remarquer des différences physiques que je ne pouvais distingué auparavant. Le Patron possède, une couleur de chair plus clair que celle de Mathieu, et même les yeux sont quelques peut différents, bien que derrière ses lunettes ont ne peut distingué que très peu de chose. Tout en allant dans ma cuisine, je propose au Patron un café qu'il accepte rapidement, tout en sortant une blague salace, ce qui ne change pas de ce que je connais de lui dans l'émission. L'attente pour le café se fait long et j'entends que ma plus sombre personnalité parler à celle de Mathieu, s'ils s'entendent bien, je pense que je vais le regretté... Quoi que cela pourrait être une bonne idée, sauf si cela les met en relation pour tout ce qui touche l'illégalité... Et je déteste cela._

 _Mon regard ne quitte pas ce café naissant et mon écoute ne lâche pas la conversation qui se joue entre River et James... Cela me fait bizarre de savoir que le Patron ait un prénom surtout un prénom si classe... Mais à quoi bon tout va bien au Patron..._

 _La discussion de ces deux personnalités est des plus salace que Tania me rejoint à nouveau... Nous ne sommes qu'elle et moi et pourtant nous avons l'impression qu'ils sont tous présent dans cette cuisine et cela me fait bien sourire._

 _Je prends quelques tasses dans mon armoire tout en étant aider de ma sœur et sourit, cela me fait plaisir de savoir en même temps que cet approche pour le Patron l'éloigne de la plus jeune. Et pourtant je sens que cela va être de courte durée... Une habitude... Et pourtant, je pense que je peux en avoir tord pour une fois vis-à-vis de l'une de mes personnalités._

 _Le café se termine doucement, et je sens que je vais casser cette ambiance qu'ils ont su crée en quelques instants, bien qu'elle soit totalement dégueulasse ou autre... Je m'en fiche. Je prends le café et l'installe sur un plateau sur lequel se trouve déjà toutes les tasses et me déplace ensuite vers ce salon où Mathieu semble un peu comme chez lui, car oui ce n'est sans doute pas tous les jours que l'on a des voisins avec le même calvaire deviendra sans aucun doute une habitude, surtout si nous devons nous côtoyer chaque jours. En espérant ne pas entraîner des difficultés à ses épisodes, surtout lorsque je sais que c'est le 86 qui est en route._

 _Je sens le regard du Patron sur moi et m'en moque un peu au fond de moi... Ce qui me permet un peu de profité de ce moment calme, où je peux servir ce café sans avoir de problème dans les alentours._

 _Je vois que Dauphi discute calmement avec Stella comme à leurs habitudes, mais elles font tout de même tout, pour ne pas rentrer en contact avec le Patron. C'est vrai que je peux les comprendre, mais cela ne serait pas un peu exagéré de renier les personnes juste pour une perspective du à la simple émission de SLG. Mais ce n'est encore qu'une intuition._

 _Et pourtant, je remarque que je me suis trompée sur le Patron... Sa réaction lorsque je lui donne son café est agréable et douce, tout en gardant même son sourire carnassier. Un sourire carnassier totalement différent de ce qu'il peut faire dans l'émission, celui-ci semble quand même moins prédateur._

 _C'est étrange, mais à la fois intéressant, bien que cela me face un peu peur de dire cela sur le dos du Patron, enfin de penser cela..._

 _Mais en même temps, voir ce sourire me fait penser que toutes personnes devant un écran est sans doute réellement différent de ce qu'il peut être chaque jours._

 _Je m'aperçois que je me trompe totalement au vue du fait qu'il pose déjà sa main sur la cuisse de River, mais elle le cherche aussi... Cela ne me dérange pas à première vue... Enfin je crois._

 _Et puis, je les laisses faire ce qu'ils veulent au vue du fait que je ne connais absolument pas le Patron, ni Mathieu, ni tout autre personne de la clique de Salut Les Geeks... Sans doute qu'ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de nous, sauf que nous sommes nouveaux voisins... Bref._

 _River continue à avoir son attitude dégueulasse avec le Patron, ce qui ne semble pas lui déplaire à vrai dire, deux pervers ensembles ça ne peut rien produire de grave._

 _Entre eux, tout semble déjà filer dans la même direction quelle qu'en soit la démarche._

 _C'est tellement niait à la fois tout comme cela peut-être dangereux de les laisser déjà roder ensemble._

 _Je m'assieds face à Mathieu et n'ose plus rien dire... Je l'ai tellement dérangé avec le raffut qu'ils ont commis que je n'ose pas parler, que je n'ose même pas demander quoi que se soit..._

\- Melody ?

\- Euh oui Mathieu ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais t'as l'air toute blanche Gamine, c'est me voir qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Oui, je vais bien... Euh non Patron t'as présence ne change rien à mon comportement... Et puis de toute façon j'y suis habitué à un comportement tel que le tien à cause de la présence de River dans ma vie... N'est-ce pas River ?

\- Ouais...

 _River sourit, ce qui est étrange, jamais elle n'avait sourit aussi sincèrement et puis tans pis, je ne vais pas me mêler d'autre chose que mes affaires. Et puis, s'ils veulent rester entre eux, je n'y vais pas contre. Tout ce qu'ils feront en seront sous leurs responsabilités à tous._

 _Ma réponse ne semble pas convaincre, ni ma sœur, ni le Patron, puisqu'ils pensent que je mens... Jamais je n'ai eu peur de ma sœur, et jamais je n'aurais peur du Patron._

 _Mon regard toujours fuyant, je fuis moi aussi la pièce pour me retrouver dans la cuisine, seule à présent, repensant un peu à la vie que je laissais sur le côté... Mes amis, ainsi que mes parents en Californie, mais bon je vais bien me plaire en France et enfin parler cette deuxième langue que nous connaissons si bien dans la famille, étant franco-américaine._

 _Et pourtant, j'aimerai bien parler, mais cela reste difficile devant lui, devant Mathieu. Il est aussi génial que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu à la Japan._

 _Je me regarde dans le reflet que me donne mon frigo métallique. J'ai l'impression d'être Tania quand elle me parle de River. C'est impressionnant que je garde leurs mimiques quand j'agis dans des situations pourtant différentes. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela donnera une fois Septembre quand j'aurais mon premier jour de cours à donner en France._

 _Mais ce n'est quasiment pas identique à la rencontre que j'ai pu faire quelques minutes auparavant avec Mathieu et le Patron. Mais au vue du comportement de River avec Mathieu, je sais que la conversation entre ce dernier et moi est toujours possible bien que je me sente toujours aussi gênée de l'accueillir._

 _Même l'envie de me fumer une cigarette m'est gênant._

 _J'entends une chanson entrer doucement dans la cuisine et lève le regard et y vois un magnifique kigurumi de Panda portée par une jeune blonde aux yeux noisettes. Je souris, aimant encore la voix de ma personnalité, certes la plus animale, mais la plus musicale._

 _La chanson qu'elle chante reste magnifique et surtout en Français. J'essaye d'imaginer délicatement l'instrumentale et comprends qu'elle chante Sita et Kyo sur la chanson Le Chemin. Sa voix est sublime et la laisse chanter près de moi et ne peut me permettre de la suivre dans les paroles._

\- On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance, mais je te hais de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore.

\- On a parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence, mais je te hais de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore... encore. Je vis dans une maison de verre à moitié remplie de ton eau, sans s'arrêter le niveau monte.

\- Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare, je suis l'étranger à ton cœur...

 _L'étranger à mon cœur, cette France que je ne connais pas encore, mais que j'apprendrais à aimer et à connaître par cœur, et sans doute dans lequel je pourrais sans doute y trouver l'amour. Je regarde ensuite Dauphi que ne peut s'empêcher de terminé cette magnifique chanson._

 _Avant de retrouver « mes » invités, mon regard se fixe sur Dauphi et lui bise la joue, sans même parler, elle a réussis à me rendre le sourire. Et avance doucement..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**N'hésiter pas à poster un commentaire en fin de chapitre, je vous remercie.**_ _**Je tiens à rappeler que Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités (Prof, Panda, La Fille, Patron, Geek et Hippie) ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la propriété de SLG et Mathieu Sommet.**_ _**Merci de votre compréhension.**_ _**Melra L.**_

* * *

 ** _L'étranger à mon cœur, cette France que je ne connais pas encore, mais que j'apprendrais à aimer et à connaître par cœur, et sans doute dans lequel je pourrais sans doute y trouver l'amour. Je regarde ensuite Dauphi que ne peut s'empêcher de terminé cette magnifique chanson.  
Avant de retrouver « mes » invités, mon regard se fixe sur Dauphi et lui bise la joue, sans même parler, elle a réussis à me rendre le sourire. Et avance doucement..._**

 ** _Narrateur Dauphi._**

 _Melody sort de la cuisine après m'avoir bisé la joue. Elle ne changera jamais, reprendre ses esprits, sont sourire après une simple partie de chanson entre nous. Et pourtant j'ai bien vue qu'elle ne se sentait pas à son aise près de Mathieu Sommet et Patron...  
Mais... Mais... Si le Patron existe réellement cela veut dire que... OH MAITRE PANDA EXISTE !  
Je ne suis plus le seul Panda sur Terre ! Non, il faut que j'apprenne à me calmer, et puis cela n'enchante pas réellement Melody, enfin c'est ce que je pense...  
Je la regarde, elle reste debout près de River assise aux côtés du Patron. Pff River ne changera jamais... Malheureusement c'est tout de même une partie de Mel qui fait cela, tout comme moi je suis occupée de préparer mon thé au bambou.  
L'infusion prendra le temps qu'il faudra et je tourne mon attention vers mes sœurs, et surtout envers River, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver avec son comportement ainsi qu'avec sa voix si rauque pour une jeune femme ? Et pourtant, elle dégage une autre sensation. Une sensation de chaleur et non de froid.  
C'est étrange, mais bon... Du moment que cela ne m'est pas désagréable.  
Le regard de nouveau tourné vers ma créatrice, je la vois soupirer tout en levant les yeux au ciel sous les remarques quelques peu drôle, mais inévitablement salaces des deux pervers. Et ce n'est qu'un sentiment identique de ma part.  
J'avance doucement dans la cuisine attendant, attendant un signe. La musique que je mets sonne comme une berceuse que je n'entends plus le monde extérieur à cette pièce. Je n'entends pas la porte être frappé, et je n'entends pas non plus cette voix que j'aurais reconnu sans avoir le besoin de le voir. Et pourtant je ne m'attends pas à le voir dans cette pièce, faisant connaissance avec mes sœurs, tandis que je reste cloîtrée dans la cuisine, dans mon monde, allumant la musique de mon smartphone et me laissant bercée par cette douce et pourtant si dure musique.  
Ces mots sont vrais et engagés, et pourtant représente bien les différentes personnalités de Mathieu qui sont entrées dans l'appartement, sans pour autant que je m'approche d'eux. Restant dans mon coin, j'apprécie regarder Maître Panda, sans pour autant aller à la conversation avec lui ou voir même les autres.  
La chanson continue de m'emporter et j'en souris, tellement cette sensation est douce et m'emporte au loin de ces nouvelles rencontres.  
Fredonnant les paroles de cette chanson, je ne peux faire que les observés, tous les uns après les autres, les regardant avec leurs équivalents, et seuls Panda et Melody ne font rien, enfin presque rien, Melody, elle, regarde attentivement chaque comportement pour mieux s'adapter à la personne, un vilain défaut de sa part, mais très efficace pour autant. L'efficacité est une chose primordiale pour ma créatrice, ça je ne peux que l'affirmer, tandis que panda, lui semble murmurer les paroles que laisse transplaner la musique que j'ai enclenché quelques minutes auparavant.  
Un sourire s'élargit sur son visage, il se permet de se lever et semble me rejoindre. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai. Maître Panda et moi,dans une même pièce, dans une cuisine, écoutant une même musique sans pour autant que l'envie mutuelle de cette musique ne soit réciproque, et pourtant cela l'est en cet instant présent.  
Nos regards semblent pour autant se chercher, mais les miens retournent directement à leurs occupations première, la préparation de ce thé au bambou, comme me l'avait appris maman.  
La chanson continue de passer et je vois que Panda ne change pas de position, continuant à écouter la musique passante à la radio. Cette musique franco-anglaise, quoi qu'elle vienne du Canada. À cette heure-ci, ils doivent déjà sans doute dormir, alors que prendre de leurs nouvelles étaient notre priorité avant de s'amuser à rencontrer des personnes.  
Mon regard se retourne encore vers Panda, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.  
Et sa voix sur celle de Simple Plan rend d'un meilleur effet la chanson, bien qu'elle ne le lui ressemble pas.  
La musique se termine rapidement et je me presse d'arrêter la radio, aussi bien que cela le n'ai pas tellement envie de lui montrer ma playlist musicale dans son entièreté même si je sais de part SLG qu'il apprécie tous les genres musicaux.  
Le regard qu'adresse Maître Panda à mon égard, reste stupéfiant pour ma part, mais rien de plus, sauf que je me sens bien en sa présence même si elle n'est que superficielle.  
Je souris doucement et me déciderai-je enfin à lui parler ? Mais en même temps la peur me submerge et si je disais n'importe quoi._

\- Je... Je me... présente... Dauphi Mount.  
\- Enchanté de te connaître, moi c'est Terence Sommet, mais on m'appelle toujours Maître Panda, je suis très heureux de savoir que tu as d'excellent goût musicaux.  
\- Oui sans doute, enfin, je ne pense pas avoir de bon goût musicaux, j'aime plus particulièrement les variétés américaines.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi un tel coup de cœur ?

 _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre avec cela ? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis franco-américaine, quoi qu'un jour il faudra bien le dire. Je suis tellement impressionnée de l'avoir face à moi, que même aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, moi qui suis tellement bavarde à mes heures.  
Je continue de regarder Maître Panda, enfin Terence, c'est étrange de le voir avec un prénom, enfin, je devrais dire de même pour moi, nous ne sommes pas humains, juste des reflets de personnalités de nos deux créateurs, Melody et Mathieu, bien que tous les autres « humains » nous voient comme des êtres à part entière de part le fait, qu'ils nous voient, nous entendent et peuvent avoir un contact tactile avec nous.  
Mon regard se tourne vers ma radio et essaye en même temps de débouché mon tuyau à parole pour pouvoir lui répondre sur mes coups de cœur. Bien que nous soyons différents, nous sommes déjà tout de même très semblables, que se soit dans notre choix bestial ou dans la musique.  
Délicatement, je rallume la musique, une nouvelle chanson traverse la pièce, une autre chanson de Kyo et il me semble qu'elle est appréciée de Pan... de Terence. Les Poupées Russes... toujours avec plusieurs sens cachés derrière, mais dont la schizophrénie est présente... Pourquoi ? Et de plus ce mot tilte autant chez moi que comme chez lui, alors que tout le reste nous passe inaperçu. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher tout de même de remettre cette chanson en avant. En plus d'avoir une musique sombre, celle-ci décrit avec une énorme attention ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on arrête quelque chose que l'on aimait et y revenir avec difficulté plusieurs années plus tard, sans doute ce qu'il pourrait se passer le jour où Mathieu décidera de faire une pause à Salut Les Geeks.  
Terence murmure toujours les paroles de cette chanson, sa voix musicale est toujours plus impressionnante en réalité que par derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur.  
Mais je crois savoir pourquoi un tel coup de cœur pour la musique et ses instruments, tout n'est qu'une histoire d'harmonie et de symphonie ainsi que de mélodie. Bien que tout cela soit différent dans la musique américaine ou française.  
Le son de la musique s'éteint délicatement, se fond dans l'atmosphère et les voix sombres et rauques des deux pervers que sont River et Patron suivit des rires de John qui n'avait jamais rit des blagues salaces de cette sœur dont je déteste la présence et dont je m'en sens honteuse, mais je ne peux pas m'en vouloir, ni lui en vouloir à elle. À Melody...  
En gardant la totalité de mon attention sur Panda, je me verse mon thé au bambou et sers aussi une tasse à mon homologue masculin et cela, tout en évitant de la lui renversée dessus alors qu'elle est énormément chaude.  
Je le vois la boire et me demande s'il l'appréciera, car le bambou que j'utilise se trouve être plus sucrée que les autres bambous et tous les pandas n'aiment pas la même espèce de bambou. Il sourit en déposant la tasse sur la table, preuve qu'il aime, enfin sans doute une impression, car comme Melody me le dirait : Une personne peut faire semblant d'aimer pour ne pas te blesser.  
Mais le plus souvent, il y a toujours une part de vérité dans ses dictons ou citations, nous avons pu en faire l'expérience à plusieurs reprises, surtout Tania, John et moi-même.  
Je me dois de lui demander tout de même, normalement entre panda, on ne devrait pas se mentir... Enfin dans la généralité..._

\- Excuses-moi de te demander ça Panda... Enfin Terence, est-ce que le thé au bambou t'a plu ?  
\- Oui, et je n'ai même pas du rajouter de sucre dedans ce qui est impressionnant, quelle sorte de bambou est-ce ?  
\- Je ne préfère pas le dire, c'est un petit secret personnel, mais si tu veux je peux t'en donner, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne te dérange pas gamine ? Le fait que je pourrais m'introduire dans cette maison et te violer ?  
\- James... S'il te plaît, tu dois vraiment agir ainsi ?  
\- Et ouais ma chère boule de poil de Terence, à moins que tu ne sois jaloux, je pourrais venir dans ta grotte et te faire prendre cher toute la nuit.

 _Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi sait-il ajouté à notre conversation, je parlais enfin correctement avec Panda, et il a fallut que ce pervers sexuel décide... décide de salir notre discussion. Une discussion importante sur notre survie, notre nourriture. Mais je m'y passerai. Je ne voudrai pas être violée dans ma propre cuisine par ce criminel, ce pervers, cette chose atroce pour les animaux, hommes, enfants et femmes. Je ne serai jamais sa victime !  
JAMAIS !_


End file.
